Friends Forever
by horsegirl
Summary: No matter what happens, they'll always be friends forever. Or maybe more than...? Ü [No movie... yet. ::FiRsT FiC!::]
1. YAAAAAWN!

  


Disclaimer: Oh yeah. I really own Lizzie McGuire. I'm rolling around in dough, and people adore my characters. And if for a moment you believe this... Well, the word _**STUPID**_ comes to mind. Oh, and by the way, Toon Lizzie goes in brackets. Ü

  
  


**Friends Forever**

  


"Lizzie!! Phone!!"

  


_Ugh, 6 am and my mom is already making my day miserable._ "I'll take it upstairs!" screamed Lizzie to her mom, Jo.

  


She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

  


"Lizzie?"

  


"Oh, hey!! Gordo, Miranda! So... what do you have to tell me that was SO important that you had to wake me up at 6 in the morning?

  


"We woke you up? Ooh, sorry." said Miranda. "Anyway, Gordo has something to tell you."

  


"Hey, um, Lizzie... Have lunch with me today?"

  


"Gordo, we have lunch together everyday. 'Case you hadn't noticed."

  


"No!!! As in you and Gordo alone!"

  


"Yeah," said Gordo quietly, "Go a little louder, Miranda. There might be someone 100 miles away who didn't hear you. Anyway, Lizzie?"

  


"Yeah, sure. That's good. But guys...?"

  


"Yeah?" said Miranda and Gordo at the same time.

  


"School starts at 9. I wake up at 7.30. It's 6 in the morning."

  


"Oh. Sorry" said Miranda and Gordo.

  


"Anyway, meet you guys at school. By the way, Miranda, who're you eating with?"

  


"Oh yeah, another reason why we called. ETHAN CRAFT!!!!"

  


"Why YOU called, Miranda. YOU. I called for the, um, other reason." defended Gordo.

  


_Whatever_ "Cool!! Congrats, Miranda. Gotta go get dressed, deal with Matt, eat, deal with Matt, finish last minute homework, deal with Matt... takes time. See you guys later?"

  


"Later!!" said Gordo and Miranda together. Then they all hung up.

  


"MA!!!" screamed Lizzie from her room. "What's for breakfast?"

  


"We got flapjacks and OJ. That okay?" said Jo

  
  


_What to wear for my date-_ DID I JUST SAY DATE?????? _What to wear... What to wear... Oh! This looks good._ She finally decided on a blue halter top and a denim skirt (after so many changes.) "Breakfast time!"

  
  


She walks down and finds her mom in her pajamas cooking the breakfast. "Hey, honey. Why are you down so early?"

  


"Haha, very funny. Where're the eats?"

  


"Almost done. You want the OJ now, though?"

  


"That's okay. I'll wait. Where's Matt?"

  


"Zzzzzzzzzz!" snorted Jo in an eerily similar way as to Matt's. "Oh! Pancakes ready!" She brought the pancakes and juice over to a hungry Lizzie. "Eat up!"

  


"YAAAAAAWN! Hey, Lizzie, what are you doing up so early?" Matt.

  


"Oh, and you're up late? I had a phonecall. Your excuse?"

  


"Dream."

  


"Poor widdle Matt had a bad dweam? Didja wet the bed?"

  


"Funny, haha. MOOOM!!"

  


"Lizzie, don't tease your brother." said Jo.

  


"Anyway, I gotta go." said Lizzie, taking the last bite of the pancakes, and one last sip of the OJ. "Just get my stuff ready and I'm all set."

  


"Honey, it's a quarter to seven."

  


"Oh."

  


"HAHAHAHAHA!!! Lizzie, can you tell the time? Oh wait, YOU CAN'T!!"

  


"Matt, don't tease your sister. Lizzie, go get your stuff ready, and Matt, eat." said Jo. "Sam! You're up!"

  


All heads turned to the unshaved, sleepy-looking Sam. "Morning, family. Breakfast there yet?"

  


"Yep," said Jo, bringing the food to Sam, who's seating himself at the table. "There you go. Eat. It's good, even if I do say so myself."

  


"Okay, time to go up!" said Lizzie, suddenly remembering that her mom told her to. "Mornin', Dad!" and gave her dad a peck on the cheek, as a goodmorning kiss.

  
  


_Time to pack my bags... English, Math, PE, Science... All set! I'll just log on and see who's online._ She turns on her computer and goes online. _Guess they're still asleep. I think I'll just catch up on MY sleep..._ And a few minutes later, she was out like a light.

  


About an hour later...

"LIZZIE!!!! YOUR BUS IS HERE!!"

  


_That's my cue!_ Lizzie zipped down the stairs, kissed her Mom and Dad bye, and zipped on to the bus. _Great day for school today!_


	2. The Bus Ride

  
  


DISCLAIMER: Yup, I own Lizzie McGuire. **NOT!** What, you thought I did? Ü Please, please review.  
  


**Friends Forever**

  
  


Lizzie climbs onto the bus and then hears someone call her.

"Lizzie!"

"Oh, hey Miranda. _ETHAN?!_"

Ethan is sitting beside Miranda, and on the bench in front of her is Gordo saving her a seat. "Over here, Lizzie!" said Gordo, waving his hand in the air, and patting the seat with the other one.

"Thanks." she said sliding on the bench. "So what's new between your stop," points to Miranda, "your stop," points to Gordo, "and mine?" points to herself.

"Oh, nothing much." said Miranda. Little spots of whatnots here and there."

"Like...?" said Lizzie eagerly

"Oh, nothing. I HAVE A DATE FOR THE DANCE!!!!"

"Wow! Who? Who? WHO?!?!?!"

And then Gordo goes, in his Gordo way, "You sound like an owl. It's Ethan."

Ethan looks up from his magazine. "Someone call me?" He looked around, shrugged, and went back to reading the magazine.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Gordo!" said Miranda. "Anyway, Ethan asked me today." Ethan put his head up, shrugged, looked down at the magazine again. The routine. "Just here in the bus! I couldn't talk until Gordo nudged me REALLY hard in the ribs with his elbow."

"You're welcome."

"Anyway, Lizzie, what's new with you?" 

"Between 6.00 and now? Nothing, really. Oh wait! Matt wet the bed."

"What?! Really?!" said Gordo and Miranda together.

"No. There's nothing, really. What's new with you?" Lizzie said, turning to Gordo.

"Nothing. Hey, Lizzie, um, do... are you... um..."

"Yeah, Gordo?"

"Um... never mind. Maybe later."

All of a sudden, a bus pulled to a sudden stop.

"OW!" said Lizzie as she hit her head.

"Sorry kids," said the bus driver. "There was a turtle in the way. Move along there little turtle!"

"Lizzie," said Gordo, after righting himself. "are you okay?" Then pulls her close.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay." She said dusting herself off as Miranda was helped up by Ethan.

"Little turtie's all gone now!" said the bus driver, then started the bus.

" I think I'll just rest a bit. Sit down. And breathe." said Lizzie.

"What, poor little Lizzie can't take a bus ride to school? Do you still need your mommy to drive you?" said Kate.

[_"Kate. Great. Like falling down in front of the whole school isn't bad enough."_] (_then Toon Lizzie falls down on to the top of the bench_)

"Yeah, like YOU didn't fall!" said Miranda. "And I got ETHAN CRAFT! Oh, and who caught you? Is that, *gasp!* yes it is! It's Tudgeman!!! Ding, ding, ding!! What do we have for her, Johnny?" Well, THAT seemed to quiet her.

[_"Go Miranda!"_ (_waving one of those flags for baseball_)]

The rest of the ride went on uneventfully until...

"Hey, Lizzie, you do have a date for the dance?"

"Huh?!" _What?!_ "Oh, um, no, I don't. Why?"

"Well, um, I was, well," Ah, Gordo's 'Stuttering-Because-I'm-About-To-Ask-Someone-Out-And-That-Someone-Is-Lizzie' phase. One of his many, ahem, talents. "I was, um, wondering if... " he's now talking to his shoes. They're black. Hey, wait, is that a zit on my face? "Well... you would go to the dance with me?"

"Um, yeah, sure! I think that'll be cool! It's a date." said Lizzie, smiling.

A big sigh of relief swept over Gordo's face. The worst was over. Miranda apparently didn't notice because she was staring into Ethan's eyes. _They're so blue! And sparkling, and bright, and, and, intellectual! Wait... is he reading that magazine upside-down?_

They still had at least 10 more stops, so Lizzie had a little shut-eye. Leaning on Gordo's shoulder. Miranda didn't really mind, but Larry and Kate were giving them "The Look".

"Lizzie," Gordo was shaking her awake. "Lizzie, wake up!"

"Lizzie raised up her head. "Hm?"

"Well, we're almost there, and, um," he continued in a whisper, "my shoulder's wet. You've been drooling."

"What?" said Lizzie, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Oh, sorry." Then she looked down on Gordo's shoulder and saw a wet spot that looked like a whale. Huh?

*BAM!*

And then, there was smoke. "Sorry, guys. The car stalled. We'll be here for a while. The nearest station is about 2 miles back. I'll have to hoof it. Are you guys going to be okay?" asked the bus driver.

And, as one, the whole bus went, "YEAH!!!"

"If you're sure. I'll go now. Just... don't panic, okay?" Oh, now SHE'S panicking. "Close all the doors, leave the windows open a notch, keep a low profile, don't want to call attention to anyone... well, not nice... that you're here, and if you need me, I have my phone, okay?"

"OKAY!" _What does it take for this lady to leave?_

And after long last, she finally left. Then someone from the back shouted, "PARTY TIME!!!" And before long, the bus was a total wreck. There was a small food fight with some people's packed lunches, music playing from a boombox that someone brought along, people dancing and shouting, and all that. From outside, you could see the bus rocking!

"GUYS, STOP!" said Miranda standing up on her seat. Lizzie fell asleep again. On Gordo's shoulder. Not like he minded. Ü "WHEN MADAM BUSDRIVER COMES BACK (_What IS her name?_), SHE'S GOING TO SEE THIS MESS WE MADE AND WE ARE ALL GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Everyone murmured in agreement, though they didn't really want to stop the fun. Kate gave her a look and mumbled something that sounded like "killjoy" but went on cleaning anyway. Before long, the bus was back to normal. But with an unusual number of trash tucked in between the seats. Not like anyone really cares. Two minutes later, Miss BusDriver came back.

"Kids, all I gotta do is put the water in the tank, and add a bit of gas, then we're all set. You're all excused from being late for class. I talked to your principal, and he says not to worry." Then she went outside to work on the car.

Lizzie woke up. There was another wet spot on Gordo's shoulder. Now it looked like an umbrella (It's the magic spit!)

"Gordo, what happened?"

"Nothing. The busdriver's back. We're on the road in a few minutes. And now I have an umbrella on my shoulder."

"Whoops! I'm sorry Gordo!" Then she looks behind her at Miranda and Ethan. They were both reading magazines, but Ethan's was upside-down.

Gordo saw where Lizzie was looking, and said, "Geez, what is up with that guy?" Then he reaches over to Ethan, grabs the magazine, ("Hey! Gordon!") then turns it right-side-up.

"Oh that's why! I thought it was some sort of alien language!"

Gordo just rolled his eyes. "What does Miranda see in that guy?"

Just then, the busdriver came back. Looking dirty, oily, and wet, but otherwise okay. "Guys, we're ready to go!" And within ten minutes, they were all at school. 45 minutes late, yes, but they made it, safe and sound. "Hurry to your classes!!"

The three of them had the same classes for the day, so they went to their lockers, straightened up their things, and went into their Math Classroom

And all together now, "Mr. Dig?!"

"Good morning, Miss McGuire, Miss Sanchez, Mister Gordon. Take a seat! And as I was saying, today, we're going to study..." 

45 minutes later...

*RIIIIIIIIIIING!!!*

The three of them walked out of the classroom, and headed straight for their lockers.

"Great," said Lizzie. "Mrs. Stebel next. We're SURE to enjoy that. Ugh."

"I know." said Miranda. "And she always makes us do those dorky little plays where we have to "use correct grammar". Miranda does an imitation. 'And your topic Ms Sanchez, is... rap! Now go on, dear, do your best!' There has got to be something wrong with that lady."

"Yeah. Anyway, guys, we have to get going. We don't want to miss 'Ms Sanchez' do her perfect little rap!" said Gordo.

The class just seemed to drag on by for Gordo. The next period was lunch! _What can I talk about with Lizzie? What can I say? 'Nice Weather we're having'? This isn't good. But it is! But it's not. But it is! Great._

  
  


*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!*

  
  
LUNCH! 


	3. Lunch!

  
  


DISCLAIMER: I own... stuff! Lotsa stuff!!! Lotsa lotsa stuff!!! (I wish) Just not Lizzie McGuire.

  
  


**Friends Forever**

  
  


LUNCH!! Finally!! Our trio now goes to the locker after second period, and they stay there chit-chatting while waiting for Ethan to pick Miranda up.

"So, you guys are finally getting together. Nice!" said Miranda.

"Well, we're not fighting, I think I'd call that 'getting together'." said Lizzie.

"Doof! I mean _getting together_ getting together!"

"YOU. MIRANDA SANCHEZ. WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'FINALLY'?" said Gordo, half-shouting.

"You two had that little "thing" going on since, like, I-have-no-idea-when! Y'know, that _thing_!"

"Miranda, what thing? We've known each other since forever... WHAT _THING_?!?" now it's Lizzie's turn to do the half-shouting. Don't you just love it when people take things in turn?

"Hey, 'zup, man?" Does this guy REALLY need an intro? Why, it's ETHAN CRAFT!!

"H-h-hey, E-ethan!" stuttered Miranda.

"Yo, dudes, let's go grab some food! I'm kinda hungry."

And so the four of them walked down to the cafeteria, and picked their tables. They each picked separate tables, yes, but separate tables beside each other. Y'know. Just in case.

"So..." said Gordo.

"So... um, what's up?

"Well, I have a date for the dance!" he grinned.

"REALLY now! with a mock look of shock on her face. "I wonder who?"

"I think you know her. Blonde, say... your height..."

"Oh yeah... she sounds familiar. But I just can't put my finger on it.

They couldn't help it anymore. They just laughed.

Lizzie just realized something. Then she looked over to Miranda and Ethan's table. "Gordo, this is lunch period, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Okay... what do you do during Lunch?"

"Eat?

"Good... and what do we eat?"

And suddenly, realization spread on Gordo's face. "Food! Okay, you go ahead, while I save this table. Then when you're back, I'll go get mine."

"Sounds like a plan! I'll go with Miranda."

Lizzie got up, went to the next table and tapped Miranda on the shoulder. You could see a little blush forming on her cheeks, as she excused herself from Ethan.

The two of them went inside the Canteen building, and went in line to get their food. There was something that I think used to be a cow, some difigured thing that they call 'macaroni', and your choice of green slime masquerading as Jello or Tapioca pudding that looked as if it were to come alive any second. Creepy.

"So," said Lizzie, picking up the deformed cow, "what were you and Ethan talking about?"

"Not so much of a 'we'," said Miranda, picking up the 'macaroni'. "Ethan was talking about how to do his hair for the dance. And what outfit to wear."

"A boyfriend with a sense of style!" Pickin' up the Jello.

"How bout you and Gordo?" Tapioca.

They paid for their food, then the two of them were walking back to their tables. "Did you know that Gordo has a date for the dance?"

"OH, REALLY NOW? Who?" Miranda said, close to giggles.

"I think you know her. Gordo described her as blonde, and about my height." 

"Hahaha!"

"Let's hurry it up. The guys are waiting."

They walked faster until...

"WHOA!!" Lizzie tripped on a leg of a table, and all of her food went flying into the air. Into Miranda. ***SPLAT!***

Miranda was covered in brown and green gook. Not exactly flattering. No... flattering is on one end of the spectrum, and where Miranda is, is on the other end. WAY WAAAAAAAY on the other end. Eww.

"Oh, my gosh, Miranda, I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!"

"I... am covered..." Miranda wipes some off the gook off her face. "in... I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS IS!!!!! This is the ultimate in GROSS!!!

Gordo rushed over to help Lizzie clean Miranda off while a circle of students were forming around them.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry..." Lizzie just kept mumbling that in her high pitched voice. Y'know, the quiet one that almost becomes all squeaky? That one.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Miranda said. "We have PE next, remember? I brought extra clothes."

"Are you sure Miranda?" asked Gordo. "I could go now and ask for a phone slip so we can call your house for extra clothes."

"No, really. That's ok. I'll just change into my Gym uniform. Lunch is halfway over, anyway."

Then Lizzie, Gordo, and Ethan scream all together... "HALFWAY OVER?!"

_What a poor sense of time these people have..._ "Yeah. We hung out by the lockers for about 15 minutes."

"Miranda, you want me to accompany you to the girls' room to change? asked Lizzie.

"That's okay. I think I can manange. See you in a bit." Then she got up and headed for the lockers to get her extra clothes.

"That was sooo embarrassing, Gordo!"

"For, uh, you or for her?"

Lizzie thwaked him on the head. "How about if I stay behind instead of you?" asked Lizzie.

"And... I think I'll get your lunch instead. So it's the brown and green stuff?"

"Yup! Thanks!"

So Lizzie waited... and waited... And then Matt arrived.

***

"MATT?!?! What are you doing here?" asked an obviously shocked Lizzie.

"I came here to ADORE you, O GREAT SISTER OF MINE. Mom asked me to give you something."

Lizzie could see something poking out behind Matt's back. But she couldn't quite make out what it is.

"Well?" said Lizzie, annoyed.

"Well, WHAT?"

"What did Mom send you for?"

"To give you something."

"And WHAT are you going to give me?"

"Something!" Matt was grinning mischevously from ear to ear.

"Are you going to show them to me?"

"Yup."

"Anytime today?

"Maybe... Why?"

"AAARGH!!" Lizzie leaned over and fell off her chair.

***

"Lizzie, are you okay? Lizzie? Are you there?? You're food's here." Someone was gently slapping her awake. "You fell."

"Gordo? What are you doing here? Where's Matt?" 

"Matt? If I'm not mistaken, he was, and still IS at his school."

"No! He was here!! Mom sent him! Something she wanted to give me."

"Lizzie, I think you fell asleep. Again. You were talking in your sleep."

"Oh man! How long has it been?" asked Lizzie, standing up.

"Five.. maybe 10 minutes. The lunch line was pretty long. We have 20 minutes to eat!"

"What?? Let's get going!"

They headed back to their tables and ate. Gordo's was the Macaroni and Jello.

"Hey, wait a minute, Gordo. Where's Miranda?"

"I saw her on my way here. She should be here by now."

As if on cue, Miranda arrived. Changed, yes. Clean, yes. But with a little hint of the smell of beef.

"Yo! Miranda!" said Ethan, waving his hand up in the air. "Over here!"

Miranda walked over, her tray still there beside Ethan. She slipped over, and started to eat.

Lizzie looked over to Miranda and mouthed, "You okay?"

Miranda replied with a nod and a smile. Lizzie felt a little more eased and smiled back.

"So," Lizzie said, turning to Gordo. "You said that I was talking in my sleep. What did I say? AND WHY AM I SO SLEEPY TODAY?!"

"I can't answer your "sleepy" question, except for maybe Miranda and me waking you up, but you were sorta screaming. Like the way you do with Matt."

"That's because it WAS Matt! He was going to show me something that Mom sent him over to show, but he wouldn't! I leaned over, and that's when I fell!"

"Okaaay... Remind me not to ask about what you're dreaming about. They kinda freak me out." said Gordo, taking a sip of his soda.

"Whatever, Gordo. I just wish I knew what that was? Maybe I'm... PSYCHIC! Maybe that dream was real!"

"Yeah... whatever. Why don't we just... eat?"

"Okay. Wait... when's the dance again?"

"Hm?" said Gordo, his mouth full of food. _Boy, does he eat fast!_ Then he took a big swallow before answering. "It's in about two weeks. I think next next Friday."

"Thanks."

"Hey," said Gordo, looking over at Miranda and Ethan's table. "What d'ya think they're talking about?"

"As far I can tell..." said Lizzie, squinting. "Still how Ethan's wearing his hair for the dance."

The two of them giggled. "So what are you going to wear for the dance, Gordo?"

"Clothes."

"Thank goodness for that. What kind of clothes? Doof."

"What did you call me, what was that again? LIZZARD?"

"You DO know that I've spilled food once, I'm not afraid to do it again!" said Lizzie, threatening her glass of soda. (I THINK it's soda.)

"Fine, fine, fine. I dunno. What are YOU going to wear?

"Clothes."

"What KIND of clothes, LIZZARD?"

"Oh, I don't know, DAVID. Why don't we just stop this pointless conversation, huh?"

"Fine, fine whatever. It's almost - "

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!*

"-time." he said, then sighed. "Let's go."

They got up, went over to Miranda and Ethan, and went over to their lockers.

_Well, THAT was interesting._

********** 

  
  


**My thanks to Cookie Monster for the suggestion that the food fall on Miranda. And a BIG thanks to the reviewers. You just made writing a bit more fun!**


	4. Home Alone Together

  
  


DISCLAIMER: yadda yadda yadda **LIZZIE** yadda yadda yadda **MCGUIRE** yadda yadda yadda yadda **NOT** yadda yadda yadda yadda **MINE.** (Now erase all the "yadda" 's to get my point.)

  
  


**Friends Forever**

  
  


I'll just skip through the rest of the day. Too boring. So, that brings us now to the McGuire household, where Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda are just "chilling"

"Hey, Lizzie," said Miranda, voice muffled. "pass the popcorn."

Gordo got the popcorn bag from Lizzie and stuffed some in his mouth. "You still have some. In your mouth. Riiiight.... there." he said, pointing at Miranda's chipmunk cheeks. 

Miranda chewed quickly, then swallowed. "Now I don't! Now gimme!!"

Gordo rolled his eyes, but passed it on anyway. "Lizzie, want some?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Then all of a sudden, Matt pops in. "Lizzie, Mom's calling you!" Then he continues in a singsong voice, "Someone's in trouble! Someone's in trouble!!"

Lizzie stood up. "MATT, that someone's going to be you if you don't QUIT IT!"

"Fine, fine!" said Matt, backing up, with his hands in the air. "Mom's in the kitchen."

Lizzie turned to Gordo and Miranda. "Be right back!"

They both just gave her thumbs-up because their mouths were too full with popcorn. _Chipmunks!_ Go figure.

Lizzie went to the kitchen to an awaiting Jo with something poking out behind her back, but Lizzie couldn't quite make out what it is.

"Lizzie, I have something to show you. Thi-"

*CRASH!*

"Oh no. SAM!!" Mrs. McGuire took off, with whatever she was holding, leaving behind a very confused Lizzie.

_That was weird._ Then she just shook herself, then went back to Gordo and Miranda.

"Guys, you'll never believe what happened to me!"

"You were abducted by aliens, and now you have a little chip in your brain that allowes them to track you wherever you go!" said Gordo.

"No!" said Miranda. "Lizzie was... um... hmm... Y'know what? I have nothing to add to that."

Lizzie was all ecstatic. "My mom wanted to show me something!!!"

"Uh, yay?" said Gordo.

"Good for you!" said Miranda.

"GUYS!!! Don't you get it?" said Lizzie, stomping her foot for effect. "IT WAS IN MY DREAM!!!!! I AM PSYCHIC!"

Miranda got up, then one-arm-hugged Lizzie. "Lizzie, breath. In... out. Good... Again. In.... out."

"Lizzie turned to face Miranda. "I'm not kidding!!! I swear!! I dreamed it a while ago! At school!"

"You're not even supposed to be asleep at school!"

"She fell asleep during lunch." said Gordo, with a smirk on his face. "Then she was screaming at Matt."

Miranda backed away, mocking an escaped convict with her hands in the air. "My Miranda rights, if you don't mind!"

Then the three of them just laughed. They agreed to just shrug off what Lizzie said. It's just a coincidence. No one really believes in that psychobabble, right? But what if...

"So, Miranda, how did your date with Ethan go?" asked Gordo.

"Oh, it was great! Did you know that he invented a hairstyle called 'The Ethan'?" said Miranda in a sort of 'yeah-it's-true-but-it's-SO-boring' tone.

"No way!" said Lizzie, mock tone of shock. "Are you going as couple of the night and sporting wht same 'do's??

Miranda punched Lizzie in the arm, and Lizzie got back by throwing popcorn at her. She did, but the bowl fell on Gordo. And they just kept throwing popcorn around until they ran out. When they were done, you could practically smell the 'corn in their hair.

  


_Some time later..._

Lizzie's at the door seeing Miranda out. "Bye, Miranda!! See you at school tomorrow!" Now Lizzie and Gordo were together. By themselves. (The McGuire parents left) The two of them headed to the couch by the TV. 

_Hoohhh yeah. Tension so thick you could cut it with a knife._

"So..."

"So..." (Where have we heard this before?)

"Why don't we watch TV?" asked Lizzie.

"Yeah. I'm cool with that. I'll just... grab the remote." Mission half accomplished. He reached for it, yes. But around Lizzie nowadays, he gets all clumsy, so he dropped the remote. On the other side of the couch. Beside Lizzie. He reached for it the same time Lizzie did. Their hands touched, then they both pulled them back, blushing.

"I- I got that." said Lizzie, getting the remote (rather clumsily, might I add) and handing it to Gordo.

Both their hearts were beating a mile a minute. Gordo chose a channel, then got up.

"Where're you going?" asked Lizzie, a little too anxiously.

"Well... I was thinking hot chocolate. Want some?"

"Uh, yeah, sure! I'll go with you."

So off they went to the kitchen. They were too lazy to make the home made brewed hot chocolate, so they just used cocoa powder, some milk heated in the microwave, and... voila! Insta-choco! They headed back, and sat down.

Her hot chocolate all done, Lizzie started to feel drowsy. But she fought it. I mean, how impolite is it to fall asleep when you have a guest over? Especially when that guest is Gordo.

Gordo was also starting to fall asleep. But he fought it. I mean, how impolite is it to fall asleep when you're a guest at someone's house? Especially if that someone is Lizzie. (If you're not getting the little repetition thing, too bad for you!)

Lizzie plonked her cup on the table beside the couch. Fighting... fighting. She was getting sleepy... SLEEEEEEPY! _Oh, what the heck?_ She just nodded off. On Gordo's shoulder. (very much like the movie's)

Gordo was happy, oh yes. If he weren't soooooooooooooo tired (what did he do to get pooped out?) he'd jump for joy. But his eyes were beggining to close. He couldn't help it.

_No!! Open. OPEN!_

Then he just finally reached for the blanket that was always there on the couch, and draped it over him and Lizzie. He finally gave in, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep, his head on Lizzie's. _This isn't so bad..._

***

  


_Geez. My head hurts. Where am I? Why am I up here **and** down there?? **WITH LIZZIE??** Well... Maybe that isn't so bad. **BUT WHY AM I UP HERE?!?!?!?!?! LOOKING DOWN?!?! AT ME??????** And, uh, *ahem* Lizzie, of course. Hehe_

***

  


_Awwww. How nice! Me and Gordo down there... Hey, waitaminute! If I'm down there, why am I up here?!? Hey, I look cute! And that guy beside me isn't so bad, either! Hey... wazzat? It's a car!!_

*BEEP! BEEP!*

And at the same time...

_**"OHHH YEAH."**_

  


**********

  
  


Sorry for the short chap! I haven't written for weeks!

Oh, and by the way, REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

  



	5. Lost in Thought

  
  


DISCLAIMER: Puh-Leez. If I own Lizzie McGuire and Co., then why would I be writing in fanfiction? Common sense, people!!! Ü

  


Ooh... I gots an idea... Lizzie's thoughts (italics) could be Toon Lizzie! It sorta works. Ü

  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  


**Friends Forever**

  
  


*BEEP! BEEP!*

_OHHH YEAH._

The two of them woke with a start, with Gordo wiping his drool with his sleeve.

"Gordo!! My parents are home! Hang on... did you drool on me?" asked Lizzie, checking her hair.

"No way! Did I?" Gordo asked, checking. _Her hair is so smooth.... STOP THAT!!!!!_

"Gordo, are you okay?" asked Lizzie, blushing. _His hands are so warm... SNAP OUT OF IT, GIRL!_

"Uh... I think I'd better be going." said Gordo, gathering up his things while Lizzie ws folding the blanket that they used.

"Yeah. I'll see you to the door." said Lizzie, misstepping every now and then because of the just-woke-up-clumsiness. They open the door, and right at that moment, they see Mr. and Mrs. McGuire right there, about to open the door.

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. McGuire." and with that, Gordo left.

"Hey Mom, Dad!" said Lizzie, giving each of them a peck on the cheek. "I'm kinda sleepy," _NOT!_ "so I'll just go to bed, 'kay? Night!!

"Night, Honey!" said Mrs. McGuire. Lizzie casually strolled over to the couch, picked up the blanket, ran to her room, and closed the door.

  


***

  
  


_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ thought Lizzie, giving herself a mental slap. _GORDO IS YOUR BEST FRIEND! YOU SO CAN'T LIKE HIM!_ But the other side of her is stubborn and likes putting up a fight. _Uh, yeah, doof. He's a BOY and he's your FRIEND! Don't tell me you can't add!! You know you like him!_ Then the other side goes, _Why don't we keep it that way, then? WITH A SPACE IN THE MIDDLE??? He's your best friend. Do you really want to ruin that?_

**_WHATEVER._**

She unknowingly picked up the blanket from the couch, the one that she and Gordo used, and snuggling under it was a very confused Lizzie, still lost in her own thoughts.

  


***

  
  


Gordo was walking to his house from Lizzie's.

_Oh-kaaay.... What just happened back there? I drool on Lizzie and now I like her as more than a friend? There's something wrong here. BUT NO WAY CAN I LIKE HER AS MORE THAN A FRIEND!! That lunch thing was already embarassing! She's my best friend. No way, no how. Nuh-uh. Not happening._

He was lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't realize that he was just standing there on his front porch mumbling to himself. He gave himself a little mental shake, then rang the doorbell. His mom answered. "Ah... fell asleep, did you?"

As if it wasn't so obvious. Bleary eyed, yawning, hair ruffled, one side of his face is red from where he slept, I mean, this kid is screaming "Just-Woke-Up"!!

"And David, honey," said his Mom. "go brush your teeth when you get upstairs, hm?" But the only reply she got was a sleepy mumbled mumble from Gordo. (How does that grab you? "mumbled mumble"! hehe)

Gordo marches up the stairs by twos, lost in his own thoughts. _No way can I like Lizzie! I mean, DUH! BEST FRIEND, DUH!! How come you don't like Miranda then, huh? She's your best friend, too! There. YOU. CAN'T. LIKE. LIZZIE. It's just not possible. It's not the natural order of things. Nope. I like her. Yes. BUT AS A FRIEND. She's my best friend! I don't want to destroy that._

**_WHATEVER_**

After getting ready for bed, AND brushing his teeth, as his mom has lovingly told him to (yeah, right), he was just staring at the ceiling. Thinking... and thinking... and thinking.... until he finally fell asleep.

  


***

  
  


Lizzie thought she wasn't sleepy. She just woke up from a nap. _A nice one!_ But those thoughts are way too dizzying for her to deal with, and she finally fell asleep. STILL snuggled under the blanket.

  


***

  
  


Miranda finally got home, and plopped down on her bed. She got out her pen and diary, and started jotting down her thoughts. The heading was something like this:

**I'M GOING TO THE DANCE WITH ETHAN!! I'M GOING TO THE DANCE WITH ETHAN!! I'M GOING TO THE DANCE WITH ETHAN!!**

You get the point. The rest continues as follows:

**

I'm going to the dance with Ethan!! He asked me out! (With a bit of help from... well... *ahem* Different story)   
  
On to a different topic... Just HOW clueless are Lizzie and Gordo? They like each other, DUH. Everyone knows that!! Maybe except for Lizzie and Gordo... Coaxing Gordo to ask her out today was just the first step! It obviously didn't go exactly as planned, but I guess it was okay. I got gunk all over me, but it was okay.   
  
I, Miranda Sanchez, SO vow to get them together, even if it's the last thing I do!! Like, duh! They are so meant to be together. They don't know it yet, but everyone else does! Hm... what's my next plan? They're already going to the dance together. Whatever, I'll just sleep on it.

**

"Miranda, you need anything, sweetie?" asked her Mom, peeping in from the doorway.

"Um," said Miranda, quickly closing her diary and hiding it under her pillow. "I'm good, Ma! Night! See you tomorrow!"

"If you say so!! Goodnight, _hija_!" said her mom, and blew her a kiss.

Miranda returned the flying kiss, and turned on the lamp on her bedside table at the same time her mom turned off the light. The one attatched to the ceiling, I mean.

She got out her diary from under her pillow, and wrote:

**

I guess that's it for now... I'm getting

** *yawn*** sleepy. Night!!**

Amd with that, she switched off her lamp, pulled a blanket over her, and fell asleep.

  


***

  
  


All their dreams that night had one thing in common: Lizzie and Gordo getting together.

  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


  


**WANTED: REVIEWS!!**

**Thanks for your great reviews! The writing is so much "funner" when you have reviews to back you up! And for those  
  
who haven't yet, come on!! It takes, what? One minute of your time. And it'll bring me so much joy! Think about it. Ü**

Again, sorry for the short chapter. Suggestions welcome, and may be considered. Ü Credited, of course!!

Just for fun... Show of hands!! Who here are Filipino? (you can reply in the reviews! Ü)

  



	6. It's a Surprise!

  
  


**DISCLAIMER: Dude, please.**

  


That Author's Note whachamathingy: Lizzie needs to get into trouble. Any suggestions?

Oh, and if you want, instead of Lizzie's thoughts, Toon Lizzie in _Lizzie_ Lizzie's italics. Ü

=================================================================================  


**Friends Forever**

  


*BEEP BEEP BEEP!! BEEP BEEP BEEP!! BEEP BEEP BEEP!!*

Lizzie slapped off her alarm. _What am I doing waking up to an **alarm** on a Saturday morning? And did I even set it?_

She rubbed her eyes, and when they began to focus, she saw someone sitting at the foot of her bed. Ah, the dawn of realization is a weird thing, isn't it? "MIRANDA?!"

"Hey! Your FINALLY awake!"

Lizzie sat down in bed. "What do you mean 'finally'? I still have..." She looked at her clock. It was 7.00 in the morning. "Miranda!! I need three more hours of beauty sleep!" Miranda just batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Hey, waaaaaaaaaaitaminute... 'Fess up. _Why_ did you set my alarm? It's a SATURDAY! Just in case you didn't know."

Miranda just waved it away. "Hurry up and get dressed! I've got a surprise for you!"

"At 7.00 in the morning? Ouch." Lizzie replied, but got up anyway and headed for the bathroom. "Just stay there, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just hurry it up, 'kay? It takes you like an hour to get ready!" and with that, Lizzie left for the bathroom.

_**10 minutes later...**_

"LIZZIE!!!"

"Just a sec!"

Dude, we all know what that means.

_**5 minutes later...**_

"Lizzie? You done yet?"

"Just gimme a minute!"

"Can I at least borrow a magazine or something?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever."

_**Half an hour later...**_

Lizzie stepped out of the bathroom, looking nice, the sleep washed away from her eyes. "Okay! I'm all set! Let's go! Miranda? _MIRANDA?_"

She looked around and found no sign of Miranda. Until... "*SNORT!*"

Miranda was lying down on the bed with the magazine covering her face. Each time she snored, the pages would go all fluttery. "Miranda? Are we gonna get going?" said Lizzie, shaking her awake.

"Hm?" said Miranda, stirring. "You're finally done! It's only... _10 TO EIGHT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_ Let's get going! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" she said jolting up and pushing Lizzie out the door.

They raced out of the house with a quick, "Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" from Lizzie and a "Hey, Mr and Mrs McGuire! Bye, Mr and Mrs McGuire!" from Miranda.

Lizzie closed the door, then turned to Miranda. "Where are we going, or what are you going to show me?"

"Digital Bean, and it's a secret. Follow me!"

"Hey! Watch the outfit!" said Lizzie as Miranda took her arm and dragged it all the way. They finally arrived after around five-something minutes.

"Uh, Lizzie, stay here, and... I'll... go to the back, okay? Just... don't move. Stay there!"

_What's gotten into her?_

Miranda ran out the back door and went to the nearest payphone. She put in a coin and whispered, "Okay! Lizzie's there!! Go! Move, move, move!"

Miranda strolled back in the Digital bean, trying (and failing) to look nonchalant. "I'm back!"

"Uh, right... and just what do you have planned for me, Miss Sanchez?"

"You'll see! So in the meantime... Frappe anyone?"

"Cool! Decaf Moccachino, please!"

"Yeah, sure!" said Miranda, sitting herself down beside Lizzie.

"You aren't gonna get them?" asked Lizzie, all confused.

"Pfft. Get it yourself!

"Heyyyyy!!" said Lizzie, standing up and walking towards the counter. She ordered her drink and then walked back to her table.

There was someone tapping the window behind Lizzie. Miranda leaned over as the guy was trying to mouth her something. She leaned over all the way... and fell off her chair.

"Miranda, you okay?" aked Lizzie helping her up.

"Um, yeah." she said, though she wasn't looking straight at Lizzie. The guy was doing some gesture that told her to meet him outside. "I think I'll just go and get some fresh air.

Miranda went outside. "What?! What happened NOW?"

"No go. He copped out!"

"No way! Today was the only day we could do it! The nerve!!!"

"He just chickened out! As in, 'No, I can't do this.'!"

"Yeah, that's right. HE CAN'T DO THIS! Like, DUH! You can't just back out at the last minute! You can't!"

"I'm sorry, Miranda, but he did! Listen, I gotta go."

"Send my regards! NOT!"

Miranda walked back to the Digital Bean, furious at what happened. _How could he do this? I mean, yeah, it's last minute planning, but that doesn't mean you can just go 'No, I can't!' He should have said 'no' when we asked him. But NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Miranda walked back in, opened the door, and sat down.

"Fresh air didn't do any good, did it? Who's that guy you were talking to?"

"Uhm... what guy?" said Miranda, trying to avoid Lizzie's stare. "No guy!"

Lizzie gave her a 'yeah, right' stare.

"Okaay... um... he's my cousin! Yeah... Cousin! That's right"

Okay, that eyebrow of Lizzie can reeeeeeeeally go up. But she let it go anyway. "What was that you were going to show me?"

"What I was going to show you? Um... moved to 'I-Don't-Know-When'? Not important anymore.Why don't we hit the mall?"

"Okay... for now. But you owe me an explanation, Miss Sanchez!" said Lizzie, her best imitation of a prissy schoolmistress lady.

They took a bus to the mall, but not before they called Gordo to meet them there. Before they knew it (like, 10 minutes), they were there!

"Hey, do you remember where Gordo said he'd meet us again?" Miranda asked Lizzie once they got inside.

"Yeah... No. Spoot. Did he say at all where we were going to meet?"

"Maybe a trip to the beauty outlet can... jog our memory?" said Miranda hopefully.

_I like her thinking!_ "Let's just call him to be sure. Do you have your cellfone?"

"Yeah... hang on." said Miranda, fishing it out of her bag. "Here you go!"

"Okay..." Lizzie dialed Gordo's cel number... "Hey, Gordo! Where are you?"

"I'm in the arcade!!" shouted Gordo, over all the noise. "Didn't I tell you?"

"Fine, fine... we'll meet you there." Lizzie hung up and returned the phone. "Arcade! Forward... MARCH!"

The girls laughed and took their sweet time going there. Talking, laughing, stopping by at the mall's beauty shop... the usual. They finally arrived at the other end of the mall where the arcade is located. They went in and looked for Gordo, who they eventually found playing basketball. With NO luck at all. None. Nada. Zip. Zero. _Nyet_. Nothing.

"We're here!" said Lizzie as Gordo shot his last (missed) basket.

"What took you guys? It's not as if I was at the other end of the world."

Miranda interrupted, "Whatever. Can we just get going now? I kinda want a smoothie."

The 'Three Amigos' spent practically the whole day at the mall. They watched a movie and shared a bucket of popcorn between them (That was all they could afford... with pooled resources). By around five, they left to hang out at Lizzie's and chill.

"Hey, Dad, Mom! I'm back!" Lizzie called as she placed her bag on the counter. "Anyone?"

"Guess no one's home, huh?" said Gordo, head buried in the fridge.

"Guess not." said Lizzie as Gordo came out with a piece of cheese sticking out from his mouth. Lizzie just rolled her eyes.

"You guys want some popcorn?"

"Lizzie? Yeah. We just had popcorn! With extra butter," said Miranda.

"Why I stuck with cheese."

"Let's just go watch TV, shall we?" asked Lizzie. "Matt's just probably at Lanny's so we'll have the TV aaaaaaall to ourselves. Ah, the good life."

The three of them made their way to the living room and plopped in front of the TV.

"Hey... Why don't you guys stay over tonight?" asked Lizzie.

"Yeah, sure! I don't think my parents'll mind." said Miranda.

"Mine, too." said Gordo. "Let's get going!"

"Let's. Let me just leave a note to my parents." Lizzie wrote a letter saying that she's just with Gordo and Miranda to get their stuff at their housr because they're sleeping over.

"All set! People, let's get movin'!"

They made their way first to Miranda's house, then to Gordo's, gathering their things and permission. After the "All-Systems-Go" from both sets of parents, they made their way back to Lizzie's. When they got back, Matt was already there, but her parents still weren't. So they brought their stuff into Lizzie's room and settled in.

At around 8 or so, Mr and Mrs McGuire came back from wherever they were. Mrs McGuire peeped into Lizzie's room. "Gordo, Miranda, are you staying for dinner?"

"Hey, Ma, can they _stay_ over tonight? Their stuff're all ready..." said Lizzie pointing to the mess in front of her. Who knew that you need the same amount of stuff for two weeks as you do overnight? Oh, the things you learn.

"That's no problem... That is, if it's no problem with your parents."

"We got the permission from both the Sanchezes and the Gordons. Don't worry, 'kay? I'm 'Responsible Lizzie'."

"Righhhhht... well okay. Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes. That's how long the pizza will take to get here anyway." said Mrs McGuire, smiling and closing the door while the kids went into 'YAY!' mode.

Their stuff was already set up. Lizzie staying on her bed (of course), Lordo on the floor in between Lizzie and Miranda. While waiting for dinner to be served, they just sat on Lizzie's bed... talking... and talking... and talking... and taking a bathroom break... and talking...

30 minutes later, on the dot... "DINNER'S READY!!"

The kids went down for dinner, meeting Matt in the hall. They had a wonderful dinner of PIZZA! They talked about the usual stuff. "How was school yesterday?" "Did you kids have fun at the mall?" blah, blah, blah.

Anyway, after that very healthy meal, the trio went upstairs and got ready for bed, taking turns with the bathroom. After all was done, teeth all gleaming and white, they sat down on Lizzie's bed.

Lizzie had an idea. "Hey, guys, why don't we tell ghost stories? Let's turn off the light and use a flashlight. Cool?"

"Yeah, cool!" said Gordo.

"Okay!" Miranda volunteerd. "I go first."

Lizzie switched off the light and sat down on the floor. Her best buds followed suit and they all sat in a circle. Miranda started telling her story.

Miranda told her story, complete with sound and lighting effects. "...And then came the claw... piercing anyone it touches. The last thing they hear, before they get barbecued is the 'scratch, scratch, scratch' of the claw."

*KNOCK!!*  
  
*KNOCK!!*  
  
*KNOCK!!*  


Lizzie screamed and jumped into the arms of the person nearest her. Gordo.

Godo looked down at Lizzie in surprise, and by instinct, hugged her close. And Lizzie hugged him in turn.

It was Matt.

Lizzie jumped out from Gordo's arms (_Shucks!_) to Matt, then started screaming. "WHAT are you doing up here?!?!"

"Nothing!" said Matt, a mischievous smile on his face. "Just... wanted to see what you were up to. Is that a crime?"

"With you it is!! Now, AMSCRAY!" said Lizzie, throwing her pesky little brother out of the way.

"Fine, fine, fine." then he put on his best 'Terminator' face "I will be back." then slipped out.

"Geez!" said Lizzie, turning back to her little group. "Anyway... where were we?"

Gordo would have loved to say, _"Well you were here in my arms, how's that?"_ but his STUPID pride won't let him. And besides, how foolish would that be? Think about it.

"Well, I would have said, 'On to story number 2,' but... I got nada." said Gordo.

"I have a good one!" said Lizzie, pulling them into a huddle.

"One stormy night," she whispered. "lightning cracking, thunder blaring, something truly evil happened." Lizzie's voice dropped really low, and Gordo and Miranda had to lean in closer to hear her.

"MATT WAS BORN." Then Lizzie stood up and turned on the lights. "How's that?"

"Ooh, real scary!" said Miranda, 'shivering'.

"I'll be having nightmares for months!" said Gordo. Then he imitated a baby. "I want my momeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!"

"Toldja it was scary! Anyway, I think I'll lie down. I'm getting a bit sleepy... *YAWN!*"

"At..." Gordo checked his watch. "9.45? Why?"

"Well, I wouldn't have been if _SOMEONE_ didn't wake me up so early!" Lizzie said, glaring at Miranda.

"Sorr-eee!! Sheesh! Wake a best friend up at 7.00 in the morning for no reason, and then you're being given the third degree? Now that ain't right!"

"Whatever. I'll just read, okay?" Lizzie turned on the lamp on her bedside table while Gordo turned off the light on the ceiling. After about 45 minutes of reading and the occasional chat, they were getting sleepy. For real.

"'Night, guys!" said Lizzie, closing her book and putting it on the table.

"'Night, Lizzie!" said Gordo and Miranda simultaneously.

"See you tomorrow!" and she turned off the lights.

Later that evening, Lizzie was having a nightmare. "No... no... Don't! Mr Snuggles! NOOOOOOOOO!!!" She tossed... and turned... and tossed... and turned... and fell. And just as fate would heve it, Gordo's sleeping bag was right next to hers. She fell on Gordo straight on.

"*OOF!*" Gordo wiped his eyes from sleep and checked the clock. 3.25 am. "Lizzie, no offense, I like you and everything, but you're not exactly light at 3.30 in the morning."

"Huh? Oh... yeah." Lizzie climbed back on her bed.

Sleepy people take so long to process things.

**_WHAT DID HE SAY?!?!?!_**

**_WHAT DID I SAY?!?!?!?!_**

  
=========================================================================================  


Whatcha think? It's my longest chapter yet! Woohoo!! Honestly, I have no idea what's going to happen when I write the chapters. One thing just leads to another!

Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!!!

Clarification: because putting a "thought Lizzie" and a "thought Gordo" would kinda ruin the thought, the "What did he say?!?!" is Lizzie's thoughts, the other one's Gordo's.

How come it seems that all these people keep falling off?

  



	7. Early Morning

**DISCLAIMER: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.**

You know the thingy about Toon Lizzie and the italics, right? Goody goody gumdrops!!

Review! I wanna know what you think. Good, bad, whatever.

Oh, by the way-ness... Sorry I haven't written for so long (I lost track already)... Oh well. At least it's summer vacation already! Wheeee!!! ^_^

==============================================================================  
  
  


**Friends Forever**

The next morning, Miranda was the first one to wake. She woke up fairly early... she slept at 10.30, but still. 6.00 am is all sun-just-rose-y. So she got dressed, ready for the Sunday ahead. Back in the room, someone was beginning to stir.

Lizzie wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Miranda? You up already?"

Miranda decided to be early-morning sarcastic. "Um, actually, Lizzie, I'm still asleep. See? I'm still there, in my sleeping bag. Can't you see me? Right there!"

"Very funny, haha. Hang on, okay? I'll just go get dressed." Lizzie grabbed some clothes from the closet, then went in the bathroom.

Miranda, on the other hand, walked to Gordo. "Gordo? Gordo? GORDO!"

"Hey! What wazzat for?" he said, pushing Miranda's hand off his shoulder, still shaking him.

"I'm a light sleeper, right?"

"Yeah. So?

"Now... don't you think that Lizzie falling on you would've woken me up?" 

"It would've... so? What's your point?"

"I heard somehing last night..." she said, with a very, very mischievous grin on her face. 

Gordo sat bolt upright. "You WHAT?!"

"It's no big, anyway. Everyone knows you like her... well, everyone that is... maybe you and Lizzie. But you wanna know a secret?" she said, smiling.

Gordo just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, fine. What?"

"Okay, this isn't exactly a secret from everyone else... but..." then she leaned in closer and whispered, "Lizzie likes you."

"Uh... no way." said Gordo backing up. "She can't like me... What's to like?"

Miranda noogied him. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed!! Lizzie likes you! A lot, thank you very much. She might not know it yet, but she likes you!"

"Okay... righhhht... Then how do you know that she likes me? I don't!"

Miranda raised an eyebrow to the ceiling. "You don't like her?? Do you know how much of a bad actor you are?"

"Okay, fine, I admit. I THINK I like Lizzie. But then, again, how can you tell that she likes me? Am I like, the only one who can't tell?"

"Um... yeah. You're the only one." said Miranda with a look on her face that clearly said, "DUH."

"But what made me say that anyway? Last night, I mean."

"I think I read somewhere, that when you're asleep... or really really sleepy and you can't think, you tend to say the truth. Or something like that."

"That can't be good."

Oh no, it can't! Lizzie was behind a closed door in the bathroom, yes. But the way her friends were half-screaming, she heard every word. Now that she thought about it - Okay, she thinks about it a lot. But to really think about it - it could be possible that she likes Gordo. The teeniest weeniest posibility.

She was all changed, anyway, so to let them know that she was going out already, she flushed the toilet, and opened the door."Uh... Hey?"

"Gaah! Lizzie!" Gordo almost hit the roof. "I-I-I think I'll just use the bathroom, hm? Yeah, bye!" Then he zipped off - really fast - to the bathroom.

Lizzie sat down beside Miranda. "So..."

"So..." (Where have we heard this before? Ü)

Lizzie tried desperately to change the subject. "So you guys want to hit the mall?" She raised her voice a little so Gordo in the bathroom could hear her.

From the bathroom came a "Hm?" Gordo couldn't really say anything because he was brushing his teeth.

"Miranda shook Lizzie back to reality. "Lizzie? Yeah. The mall opens at 10.00 in the morning!"

Remember what I said about the minds of those sleepy people? "Mhmmm, so?"

"Okay. DUH! It's only 6.30 in the morning!"

"Oh..."

"Somebody's still sleepy!"

Just then, Gordo came out of the bathroom, wearing his regular clothes. Then he turned to Lizzie, sporting a grin. "The mall at 6.30?"

"Give it a rest. What do you guys want to do today?"

"How about... nothing!" volounteered Gordo. "It's a beautiful Sunday! Hang around in the Park... Pretend we're kids again!! Go swinging, sliding..."

Miranda perked up. "Yeah, that's cool! Hang on...... _I_ do that!"

Lizzie did a baby face. "Widdle Miwanda?"

The gang went laughing, and when it subsided, Miranda spoke. "Seriously... what do you guys want to do today? Actually," she said yawning, "don't answer that yet. 6.30 in the morning is WAAAY to early for anything else. I know we've already changed and all that, but I think I want to hit the sack again."

Of course, this was not to be. Lizzie and Gordo were on her in a heartbeat, tickling her awake.

Miranda tried her best to fend off the tickles. "Fine, fine! Let's just go down, then!" And with that, the three Musketeers made their way down the stairs, and into the kitchen."

Lizzie was first to notice the eery quiet of the kitchen. "Why isn't anyone down here yet?" And of course, right after the last words of the question left her lips, did the answer hit her. "Oh." She flushed pink.

Gordo gave her a good-natured slap-on-the-back. "S'no problem. We can eat!"

Miranda's head poked out of the fridge, where she headed straight for. "Lizzie, Gordo, unless you want you want Mrs. McG's left-over tuna casserole," Miranda shuddered. The last one she ate was still hard as a rock in her tummy. "which, for my sake I hope you don't, we can have..." she made a show of getting something that was buried at the very back of the fridge. She pulled out... A carton of Milk. "CEREAL!"

Gordo rubbed his palms together as he was making his way to the table. "Oh, yessss... Gourmet food for us!"

Lizzie and Miranda gave little laughs as they made their ways to set the table. Miranda with the food, Lizzie with the bowls.

Now you may wonder why Gordo's doing nothing. Not setting the table or anything. Oh, he thought he could get away with it. He was happy without having to do anything. That is... until Lizzie and Miranda sat down.

"Hey! Where's my spoon, Milk, and bowl?"

And, as one, the girls responded with faces stuffed with cereal, "Get your own, Gordo!" and giggled, which in effect, spouted a little milk from their mouths.

Gordo stood up. "Oh, geez. Can't a guy get pampered anymore by two lovely women?" Both Lizzie and Miranda laughed, but Miranda was someone who found a double meaning... or so she thought.

Lizzie's mind was racing, though she fought to keep her cool. _It's no big deal.. It was just a joke, wasn't it? I mean... he_ DID _address it to both Miranda and me, right? Oiii..._

And, on the other side of the room, Gordo's mind was also going crazy. Isn't it lovely how these teen hormones go all haywire? _What did I just say?? Oh no... Miranda's looking at me all wierdly like! But I didn't mean it!!! Did I...?_

After Gordo got all his eating stuff and walked back to the table where the girls were eating, everyone tried to act as normal as possible. Which, of course, resulted in a stiff breakfast, though no one wanted to admit it. 'Tis a beautiful world we all live in, isn't it? I mean, all this brought on by a little sentence? Geez...

Breakfast came and went and our trio _finally_ went to the mall. They went around and window shopped at first, but their little tum-tums were protesting that a bowl of cereal wasn't enough... And of course the fact that they ate hours ago didn't help, so they sat down in a fast food restaurant. Lizzie and Gordo (upon Miranda's insistence and Gordo's claims of, "Age before beauty") were saving the table while Miranda got their food.

They dug in without mercy, gobbling their Frieed Chicken and Spaghetti like there was no tomorrow. They at first started wating their chicken using the plastic utensils, but gave up and used their hands nstead. Needless to say, their table was one of the messiest in the food court. Like anyone cared (okay, so maybe the cleanup guy).

After all the shopping (Gordo was made official bag carrier... Poor him), they agreed that they were all pooped, especially Mr. Bag Carrier, so they made their way out of the mall.

But, right at the entrance, Miranda made a sudden stop, a look of... _something_ on her face. Her eyes were wide open and weren't blinking, and her mouth was agape.

Lizzie was worried. "What's wrong? Miranda?" she ran a hand in front of her face.

Miranda managed a weak stammer. "L-l-look..." and pointed weakly into the distance.

  
  
  
==============================================================================

Hahaha! Hope ya guys like it!! Sorry again for the no-update... I wasn't sure where to take this story. Actually, I'm still not sure. Oh well! ^_^

Please, please review! Good, bad, whatever strikes your fancy.

Baboooo!!  
  
~HorseGirl


End file.
